Talk:Flandre Scarlet VS Chara/@comment-30830206-20170909192510
Don't listen to the haters your fight was accurate. As a matter of fact i feel you overrestimated Chara. The following is my take/opinion on who wins the matchup and why. Chara lacks versitility: First things first Chara has no way to combat Flan at a distance. Their best weapon is a simple knife with nothing special to it. They also have a heart locket to boost defences and food to heal with but that's about it. Now, before you rage at me and say they have a gun said gun has no ammo and they always just hit people with the hard end of it. Flandere on the other hand has several energy balls, Spell cards, Vampire bites and of course her ability to easily crush something at a distance. The most important one however, is the ability to fly since it lets her get a good distance where Chara who can't fly can't attack her from. In a serious fight she can just spam her projectiles and slowly chip away at Chara's health and determination until she wins whitch brings me to... Chara's determination has a weakness: Something a lot of people seem to forget is that determination is fatal to monsters in the underground. Why is this a weakness? Well, it's not it just mean we barely get to see someone with more willpower than Chara, more determination if you will. Flowey mentions having the ability before you took it from him when you arrived and that he was growing increasingly bored. He was getting less determined and as a result someone else took the resets away from him. By the time you reach the end of a neutral run Flowey get's his revenge by taking the other 6 human souls and as a result he regains his ability to reset. And if you die in the fight you're not the one reseting anymore, he is. So as cliche as it sounds the key to beating determination is to be more determined. Remember what i said before? About Flandere winning constantly by being cheap? Realisticly all Flan really needs to do is slowly make Chara ragequit and then steal their determination from them. I mean hey, in this scenario you had Chara kill everyone Flan knew and loved so she's gotta be determined to kill Chara at this point. Chara is multi continential at best: For this one i'm gonna need you to open a new tab, look up the genocide ending on youtube and listen closely (when i say ending i'm talking about the 10 minutes between Chara destroying everything and reseting everything). Did you hear it? It's the wind. In real life wind is created when high pressure and low pressure is created in the atmosphere and spreads to even out. This uneveness is created from the uneven heating of the earth by the sun. This means that at least some of the planet aswell as the sun still exist after the genocide route. And before you say that could be any planet and that Chara is still semi universal remember what i said about Chara not being able to fly. That means they're eithe in space or on planet earth and i think it's safe to say it's not space. Hell if you listen closely you can even hear the ocean.This basically means Chara isn't universal and never will be. In fact saying they're multi continential is kinda pushing it since they have no other feats even close to that level. It's safest to call them large country level due to the ocean being audible and the fact that it's between their lowest (mountain) and highest (multi continent) possible levels of stenght. Combine all of that with her speed advantage and the fact that neither of them have any strategy aside from attack and dodge and Flandere Scarlet takes this fairly easily. But hey, that just my opinion on the matter and on the internet opinions are strictly forbidden.